


Wings Like The Night Sky

by Random_Original_Ficcery (Random_Nexus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Inter-species, One Shot, Orig Fic, Original Fiction, Other, Prompt Fic, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Original_Ficcery
Summary: She's unhappy, Azathul comes to comfort her before blending back into the night.  Srsly, that's about it.Written for: "date a boy who reflects no light. who’s wings are so large they envelope the sky. who isn’t even sure if he exists. who, despite being born at the focal point of all evil, will take care of you, and take his wings grasp off the sky to hold you." -crypticdatesuggestionson Tumblr





	Wings Like The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post reblogged by one of my Tumblr buddies and this little burst of imagery popped into my head. The Muse just won't be denied some days (that's not exactly a complaint), so I typed it up and here we are.

Azathul shimmered into solidity, wings that had seemed to envelope the sky folding back as they shrank into material existence, and he crouched down next to her, his shadow forming uncertainly in the gloaming. Not quite translucent wings rustled softly as they extended again, but only far enough to surround them both in a deep gray barrier against the deepening night and all the world beyond the small circle of they two.

Blinking away tears and swiping at her wet cheeks quickly with the back of her hand, she turned on the garden bench to look up at his deeply shadowed face, the very most basic features only just outlined in the light from the rising moon. “I’m okay,” she assured him, voice watery and not quite choked.

He sighed into her hair, taloned fingers running feather-light down her forearm, and when he nuzzled into the curve of her jaw, one of his horns caught in a few of her curls. It didn’t hurt, though, when she reached up with her other hand to slide them free.

She sighed, too, before adding in a resigned tone, “Well, then, I’ll _be_ okay… better?”

A low, rumbling chuckle accompanied his nod and his breath was cool across her face, scented with a spicy something she couldn’t identify. He scooped up her hand and delicately licked the residue of her tears from where it hadn’t quite dried on her skin. His tongue was a little like a cat’s, rougher and flatter than a human’s, but she didn’t mind at all. When he paused, she turned her hand and booped his nose while making a silly sound, childish perhaps, but it made him smile—which made her smile.

He turned his face to the moon, gorgeously huge as it slowly came into view amongst the treetops. “Soon…” he murmured, voice deep and distant, like some Earth spirit speaking from the bottom of a well.

“I know,” she whispered, turning to kiss his cheek, then gently tugged his head down by one curved horn to kiss his forehead. “Thank you for checking on me first. It means a lot that you care.”

That rumble again, less of a chuckle than a near-purr, and he rubbed his face against hers, one cheek, then the other, and so very carefully bumped their noses together. “Later,” he promised, the vibration of his voice moving through her like the tiniest of earthquakes.

“Yes, please. I’ll leave my window open,” she agreed, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent, adding in a whisper, “Good hunting, Azathul.”

When she opened her eyes he was rising, wings unfurling to grow and fade into the first scattering of stars in the evening sky. The glint of his dark eyes in the moonlight was the last clear image she had of him before he faded into shadows and mist, leaping silently into the sky and blending into it between one whisper-soft wing beat and the next.


End file.
